Kiss Quick
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Alison was amazing, she was funny, smart. And she made me happy... but there was something missing, it was perfect apart from one thing..." - Set post "It was a Very Good Year".


I spent the morning listening to Sinatra at the Sands and ended up having to watch "It was a Very Good year"

In order to counter act all the Morganders I wrote this bit of Sandle fun- I hope you all enjoy it- please review.

(Apparently I enjoy writing FF than revising... ah well)

Disclaimer: I own zilch

**Kiss Quick **

The sun hovered in the sky setting the clouds on fire with the colours of summer as the heat lingered to the air moving slowly through the house. Sara rested her feet against the coffee take, leaning back closing her eyes wanting sleep or some sort of salvation to wash over her as a headache throbbed behind her eyes. Her husband had promised her that he would call when she got back from work but as she sat watching the phone she had slowly convinced herself that call would not come. But still she did not move from the spot she had decided to occupy on the sofa the small amount of hope fuelling her heart beat.

Warmth crossed her skin and as the furniture held her up as the door bell echoed throughout the house. A glimmer of hope seemed to appear in her consciousness as she imagined her husband walking through the door with a smile and promise that things would be different from now on. A sudden burst of energy convinced her to pull herself up and answer the door. As it swung open she was faced with Greg shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot on the other side; a record tucked under his elbow and a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked with a tired smile; every fibre of her body attempted to hide the disappointment that consumed her as she shook her head moving out of the way to let him in.

"So what can I do for you Greg?" She asked as she stood by the foot of the coffee table watching him as he looked around. The house was perfectly clean, it was a habit she had gotten into recently- all of those years of living with clutter had disappeared into the recent past. She had far too much time on her hands these days and it was as if the house was never clean enough. It gave her something to do and occupied her mind enough that she didn't feel compelled to take not of the empty space her husband had left.

"I...well I guess I didn't feel like being alone tonight." Greg stated handing Sara the bottle of the wine and indicating to the record he had brought with him. They were exhausted it was obvious enough from the way their words seemed to slowly creep into the air. Their small talk was forced and Sara realised it made it her sad to think that they both had changed so much from the first time they had met each other.

"Sounds good but I warn you, I'm not a huge Sinatra fan..." She smiled indicating to her record player. Greg placed the vinyl one letting the music fill the room before he adjusted the volume. The piano notes tinkering in the air, melting into the heat of the dusky evening as the light changed in front of the naked eye outside the window; the grass, the leaves on the trees iridescent in the light.

"I'll need to convert you- the man's a legend Sara" Greg said with a smile watching her as she made her way into the kitchen. He had always been so comfortable with Sara and he looked around he wondered when that easy atmosphere between them had disappeared to.

"I see I'm not sure I'll be trading in my Radiohead collection any time soon" Sara shouted over her shoulder as she pulled two wine glasses from the top shelf in the kitchen. Greg slowly made his way towards her leaning against the door frame for a few moments attempting to find his place.

"You're right I should have brought more wine" He commented picking up the bottle he had brought in one had casting his eyes at the numerous empty bottles that had been lined up on the edge of the counter waiting to be thrown into the recycling.

"Alcohol is not the answer to everything Gregory" Sara replied clearing her throat as she noticed where his attention was focused. She couldn't lie- she had found herself drinking more than her fair share of alcohol recently. One glass with dinner had the habit of turning into two more as she sat up at not being able to sleep. It was a slippery slope- she knew that- drinking to cure loneliness only led drinking to cure other things.

"Yeah well, I don't know what is so alcohol is the next best thing." Greg said in a dejected manner. Sara studied him attempting to figure out what had happened to the man he had been when they had first met. The happy go lucky guy that always had a smile for everyone- it occurred to her that the job had done the same to Greg that it had done to everyone else.

"What's up?" Sara asked moving closer to him as he kept his eyes focused on the wine label.

"You know, job gets you down when it's personal like that. Where's your corkscrew?" Greg shrugged refusing to me her eye.

"I heard you knew the victim..." She told him handing him the corkscrew watching as he opened the bottle of waiting for a response that would be more telling of what it was he was going through. There was a flicker of hurt across his expression but Greg frowned quickly hiding whatever it was that he felt.

"Yeah, I did..." He replied quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me, I would have been happy to talk about it... if you wanted?" Sara rested her hand on his arm but once again he just shrugged her off making it clear that didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering him.

"I... I guess I didn't think you needed the extra stress... I don't know..." He carefully watched as the wine split from the bottle into the two glasses Sara had placed out for them both. It was her favourite; a French bourdieu. He had stood in the store faced with all of the choices but like always he ended up picking up the bottle he knew Sara would like the most.

"It's no stress... I'm your friend Greg... I want to help" She said in a small voice leaning against the kitchen counter taking the glass from his outstretched hand.

"It was nothing really, we just...had a bit of a fling, and I don't know why I didn't tell you before..." Greg swallowed the lump in his throat attempting not to confess the real reason he had not told her about Alison. It was embarrassing, it was exposing and in the end it would lead to him having his heart broken once again.

"A fling" Sara repeated tapping her nails against the counter top waiting for Greg to open up about what had happened.

"I...well, it was more like a...a few days of fun...nothing...nothing else" But still he refused to give anything away brushes her off.

"It must have been hard... seeing here... like that..." She tried to be sympathetic, speaking in a lower voice, moving closer to him but Greg took a step back.

"It was... I guess I hadn't let go as much as I thought I had... but I...I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I should have. I know that." His tone seemed to misfit the statement Sara realised, he had nothing to apologise for, yet he was looking at her as if he had done something wrong and it confused her more than anything.

"It's okay Greg... you don't have to tell me everything that happens in your personal life... but if you want someone to talk to you know where I am" She smiled, squeezing his hand as she moved past him back towards the living room.

"I was still in love with you...I didn't want you to think it was serious..." Greg confessed, the words filling the air with tension, stopping Sara in her tracks.

"Wait... What" She turned to look at him with a frown, her lips pressed together.

"Nothing" He cleared his throat, attempting to push her towards the living room but she stood square in front of him her expression demanding to know what he had said, and why he had said it. It occurred to Greg that he had never imagined accidentally letting such a thing slip past his lips. All of these years he had imagined that when he finally told Sara how he felt about her, it would have been a far grander display of affection. But here they were- and there it was- an exhausted confession of the things he had attempted to keep bottled up inside for the past thirteen years.

"Greg you can't say something like that and say it was nothing..." Sara informed him, not moving out of his way.

"Two years ago... You came back Sara, and you know I didn't say anything about Alison because I thought... that perhaps things between us would be different..." He shrugged "But they're not and they probably never will be... So it doesn't matter"

"It matters..." She said her voice quieter than he had heard it before moving towards him once again but he didn't step away this time. Greg kept his feet firmly on the ground as her body moved even closer to his.

"No it doesn't" He sighed, shaking head watching as she glanced at the wedding ring on her left hand.

"It matters to me" She whispered meeting his eyes.

"I was in love with you... I still am in love with you... I have been for the past thirteen years. Alison was amazing, she was funny, smart. And she made me happy... but there was something missing, it was perfect apart from one thing...I spent ages trying to figure it out, what it was... and then you came back... there you were back in Vegas like you'd never left and you know... I knew exactly what it was, that was missing... she wasn't you..." Greg told her in a low voice as if they were sharing a secret.

Sara took the glass of wine from his hand placing it on the counter beside hers, her head bowed the entire time. She turned back to face him and as their eyes met it was as if the air had completely stilled around them, the noise outside the windows disappearing into the air around them until it felt as if they were the only two people in this town.

She was standing so close he could see the small rises and falls of her breath, the slightly shake in her lip as her hands moved but without warning fell back to her side. Shaking her head at a thought that had appeared at the forefront of her mind Sara rested her hands firmly against Greg's chest leaning up and pressing her lips against his. For a moment Greg didn't respond, his mind reeling from what was happening between them.

"Are you sure?" He whispered as Sara pulled back looking at his expression trying to figure out if she had just made a mistake. But his question only seemed spur her on, her fingers tangled through his hair pulling him into a more passionate kiss, his taste settling on her tongue. Greg's fingers curled around her waist holding her body firmly against his as they kissed.

They slowly moved towards the bed room their clothes being discarded along the way, like a trail of how all of this had happened. Greg nervously watched Sara as she led him towards her bed; their fingers tangled together as their bodies moved towards something that would change who they were forever. It was the way she smiled at him as she settled against the pillows that told him that this was what she wanted. It was what they both wanted.

His shaking hands moved her hair away from her face, tenderly kissing her as their heart beats seemed to increase triple fold fluttering against their rib cages as their hands wandered the bodies they called home. Sara's fingers trailed across the faint scars on Greg's back from the lab explosion, the marks the shards of glass had left upon his tan skin. The firm muscles in his back shifting and changing as he moved; his form over her while his lips trailed over her neck down her torso.

Greg breathlessly memorised every freckle on her pale skin as it pressed firmly against his body, Sara's long legs tangled around his waist slowly rocking her hips against him. She gave a small smile and nodded leaning up to mutter in his ear "I need you". Greg pressed a chaste kiss to her lips as he slowly pushed into her the sensation leaving them both reeling. Sara's legs trembled as he stilled a groan escaping Greg's lips as the atmosphere around them settled. His fingers grasped at her lips lifting them off the mattress as he thrust into her, the movements intensified. Her fails scraped down his arms as she pressed her palms against the mattress pushing her body further towards him.

They melted into each other, rocking their bodies in time as they shared quick kisses each moment letting the agonising pleasure of their entanglement take over the doubt, the guilt and the fear they had both felt. The only thing that seemed to matter was the person whose arms they were tangled in at that moment. They both drowned under the crashes of control their bodies experienced forcing them to buckle under the tension. Greg pulled Sara closer as she completely gave herself to him her entire body shaking from the intensity of her orgasm, shivering against him as he felt her pulling him in deeper as he let go of control.

In the air the only sound was that of their breathless gasps as they recovered from the dizzy heights they had just found themselves reaching. They clung to each other not wanting that moment of still to end as their bodies slowly untangled from each other. Sara met Greg's eye kissing him before settling by his side her hand resting on his heart.

"Would it be wrong of me to say that I love you" She asked as the gold of her wedding band glinted in the dim lighting that came flooding through the windows.

"Yes" Greg replied honestly holding her hand up studying the fingers and the placement of the ring that made every action they had made seem wrong despite the feelings that consumed them.

"I love you" Sara told him despite the knowledge that it was immoral; ignoring the act of adultery that had unfolded between them.

"I love you too" He replied pulling her against him until the sound of his heart beat was the only thing in her ears; the sound of how much he loved her ringing through her body.

**The End **


End file.
